White Reflection
by Kaitou-Rika
Summary: Spiral - Suiri No Kizuna - :Kanone's thoughts when he is sitting in the plane leaving Japan...and what Eyes thinks about him...
1. Kanone

White Reflection  
  
It's a short reflection of Kanone after leaving Japan. You should know the whole Spiral-series before reading this!  
  
I hope you will like and enjoy it!  
  
Eyes…  
  
Now I'm sitting here in a plane. In a plane to nowhere? I'm alone...I just saw you standing out there, watching the plane at its start. You became smaller and smaller until you vanished before my eyes.  
  
Why…Why I am alone?   
  
We are walking on different paths. You know that, don't you? How long did you know?  
  
But tell me. Why is the way in front of me in the darkness? You said it's a darkness with an unkown depth. Am I covered by darkness? Am I the black one? Are you the white one? Are we like angels? The White against the Black?  
  
Weren't we friends? Back in the days of our childhood? Didn't I teach you everything you had to know? Do you still know it or did you forget it? Do you still know me? Do I still know you?  
  
Everytime I'm listening to your music I can feel how you felt, when you played it. But now? I'm not sure. It has been such a long time and now? Now I'm lost. I'm lost more than ever. I'm lost without you by my side. I need you. Without you I'm weak, just too weak to resist.  
  
You still believe in Kiyotaka's words, dont' you? I tried to understand them just a little bit more. Narumi-otouto's strength helped a little bit. But not enough. I still can't imagine how he could change our abominable fate. It's our fate, not his. We have to change it. There is only one path, right? Once I asked you which one would be the right one. You just answered that you wouldn't just choose the path of destruction. You are walking the path of freedom. You are waiting for what is going to happen. But please tell me Eyes, how can such a path rescue us? Hunters won't just disappear...they are still after us... They still want to eliminate us... Am I safe? Even that I'm on their side? I don't know...it would be a joke if I would be allowed to live...alone...the only one...a very bad joke...isn't it?  
  
I'm alone right know and I'm afraid. Again I'm alone. Did I lost you? When Eyes, when? You are my precious treasure. You are the only one for me. Do you know that? Am I still precious to you? Do you think of me? Can you forgive me? Do you understand me? I don't know. Will I ever know? Will we ever meet again?   
  
I just left you. I still can't believe it. I just left... I was destroyed by *just that*. I still don't know why. I have to cope with it. But will I ever be able to? I just don't know... I'm confused. How was he able to do that? Is Narumi-otouto really the *one* we have to rely on? Is he really the key to our fate? I still don't believe...I just can't believe...I just can't wait and see what he would do...I have to rescue myself...somehow...  
  
Back in the days, I love to remember it, we were together. We talked a lot. About our fate, our future, our friendship. And now? What do we have now?   
  
I miss you, *my* Eyes. I want to hold your hand. I want to feel your breath, no matter if it's warm or cold. Everywhere around me are thick clouds. It should be raining by now... Will I ever cry? Will I ever show my feelings about this incident? Will I ever show you tears? Will I ever be able to keep my promise? Can I cry for you? But...can you feel my pain?   
  
I want to go back...back to where you are... But not now...anytime...anyplace...  
  
We will meet again, Eyes...I won't forget you...   
  
You are *my* eternal angel... 


	2. Eyes

Black Reflection  
  
Follow up to ‚White Reflection'.  
  
This is the Eyes-Part.  
  
Please have fun!  
  
Kanone-kun…Hilbert-san…  
  
What is fate? What is the fate of the Blade Children? Darkness? Destruction? Death?  
  
You just disappeared again. I lost you once more. The wind just blow my tears away. Yes, tears. I was crying, showing my feelings. I was crying for the first time of my live. Do you know what it means? Do you know that I'm crying? Can you feel the pain of my heart?  
  
We are on different paths. But…there's only one world… We are still in the same world…so we still have something in common. Maybe…one day…our paths will meet again…  
  
You said that I'm following a light of illusions. You said that Kiyotaka's words were wrong. But…you followed him, too. And now? Now you are on the other side. Did something happen? What happened two years ago when you went away for the first time? Back in these days it was a shock for me. You just went away without a reason. You left me alone...for years...then suddenly you wrote a letter to me. But...what did you do in all this time? Where have you been?   
  
In my music...sometimes...I can feel the warmth of your breath. You being close to me. Right then I'm feeling free and happy. But, on the other side...everything in me shatters from the bottom of my heart. It's the coldness in my heart...the warmth has gone and all I see is you deceiving me...  
  
When did we lost our precious friendship? Which moment was it, when we were torn apart? I still don't understand how this could ever happen. Back in the days when we were young, everything was so different from now. Of course, we had to worry about the hunters and our destiny, but now? The worries are still the same but *we* have changed. I can't trust you anymore...not after the last events, not after you tried to kill my *friends*. But...after all...I still need you by my side...how does that fit together? Please tell me. Am I lonely after all? No matter how many friends I have, I'm still lonely, because you are not near me?!  
  
Why don't you believe in Kiyotaka's words anymore? Is it my fault? Maybe...I was too busy with my career as the great pianist Eyes Rutherford. Maybe I didn't recognize how you felt into the deep darkness of your heart without any hope for a good life? I turned away from you, didn't I? I'm sorry...but I can't change the past...we can only build our future...but to do that, you'll have to believe into your own future. I hope...that some day...you will do...  
  
I want to be with you. That is all I know. But how should I do? You are far away now, again, you left me alone. I'm having my duties right here and maybe you have some, too. I hope that there will be a possibility to meet you again, as friends, not as enemies. I want you to be with me, forever...my truly best friend and love... 


End file.
